Right Now Is All That Matters
by Ruby Sunrise
Summary: Ororo has become so wrapped up in her work lately that she has forgotten to live her own life. The other members of the mansion notice, particularly Jubilee, who enlists Gambit's help to bring her back to her old self. This calls for a night at the club!
1. Moments Caught In A Storm

_*** I screwed with the Marvel universe a little, allowing Remy and Storm to be friends since they were teenagers. It's not so far off the mark that it's unbelievable, but I figured I'd mention it. P.S. I obviously don't own any of the Marvel characters; this story is purely for the enjoyment of the other X-Men addicts like myself!**_

**Right Now Is All That Matters**

"Come on, 'Ro, it's girls' night out! It wouldn't be the same without you…" Jubilee wheedled one summer afternoon.

"Child, there is nothing I can do about it. I _must _catch up on these reports…I have never been this behind on records before." Ororo was the leader of the X-Men, and felt great responsibility for the people that she led. She strived to do everything in her power to be prepared for each mission, and she wrote out in full detail what had transpired during each of their interventions. Unfortunately, lately she had been so stressed out with dealing with the Sentinels, Magneto, and the seemingly ever-growing groups of mutant-haters that she had forgotten to live her own life.

"Storm, one night of fun isn't going to make or break you. You **need **this. I've seen how tired you've been lately. Not physically tired, but emotionally drained. We are just going to go to a club and chill out for the night – no psycho terrorists to deal with, no team debriefings, just you, and me, Jean, Kitty, Domino, Sage, Psylocke, and Rogue. We'll have some drinks, we'll meet some guys…come on, it won't be as fun without you there!"

Ororo knew that the newly 21-year-old Jubilee was excited to finally be able to "go out with the girls." She had always been the one left at home before because she had been too young. _Well, what harm can it do? _Storm thought to herself. "Fine, Jubilee. But if I am going, you need to find me something to wear."

Jubilee squealed in delight. "YES! Alright, that I can do. I'll be back soon. Take a shower, get ready, and I'll find the perfect thing for you." She raced out of the room, knowing exactly who she would enlist to help her find the perfect outfit for Storm.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gambit was still in the midst of slumber when he began to hear the insistent tapping on his door. _Mon dieu, who is thinkin' to bother Remy on a Saturday? _Even though it was well past three o'clock, he had not quite managed to drag himself out of bed yet. The last few weeks had been rough on everyone in the mansion, what with almost nightly battles and caring for the younger students at the school. Gambit's body seemed to ache more and more each day, reminding him that he was getting older. And yet still…KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Some other people in Xavier's school seemed to be feeling mighty perky today. Remy stood up, stretched, raked a hand through his hair, pulled on a pair of jeans and opened the door. He was more than a little surprised to see Jubilee standing in front of him. "Mornin', chere." He mumbled. "What you wakin' me up for?"

"Can I come in?" The overexcited Jubilee pushed past him and closed the door, then snapped on the light, causing poor Gambit to wince. "Well, all of us girls are going out tonight, and I managed to talk Storm into coming too, but she needs something to wear. I figured as her best friend, you might have some good ideas on what I could get her." She beamed at him brightly, knowing he couldn't pass up the chance to force his oldest friend into having some fun.

Gambit did indeed enjoy the idea of Storm dressing up to go out, and he chuckled to himself. "Mon petit, Remy will gladly help you. Give him a half hour to wake up, and den we go to da store."

Jubilee's face split into a smile. She rushed past Remy, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried upstairs to get ready. _Sweet kid_,Remy thought to himself, shutting the door and heading into his bathroom. He stripped off his pants and looked into the mirror at himself. His hair was a mess and the lines of the mattress were etched into his face. His bare chest had some minor bruising on it from a tussle he'd had with Magneto's thugs earlier in the week, and right along his ribcage there was a single scar that he'd had since he could remember. He recalled when Storm had first found it as they lay in bed together when they were kids, and how she had traced it with the tip of her finger, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. What an unlikely pair they had been back then; two chance soul mates whose friendship would last a lifetime.

_ They had originally met while pulling a thieving job for a boss when they were fourteen. Ororo had been living on the streets of New Orleans just like Remy at that time; she had illegally hopped a ship from Cairo to the states when she was twelve, tired of being haunted by the memories of her parents' deaths, and wanting to start a new life. On her own, she stole for anyone who would pay well, and protected herself with her newly manifesting powers. When she and Gambit met on the job, they realized their shared gifts and decided to run a joint operation of their own. They stopped working for other people and lived wherever the wind blew them, always together, always free. When Xavier found them, the pair were in their early twenties and living in New Orleans again. Storm accepted his invitation to live in Westchester immediately, ready for something new and exciting, but it took Gambit a few more years to come around. Though they kept in touch, nothing made her happier than the day he finally arrived at the mansion. There was no one else in the world that she trusted more than him, and both knew that they had a bond that few others could understand._

Gambit shook his head, jerking himself out of his reverie. Even the moment when he had come to Xavier's place was many years past now. _Where does da time go? _He reflected silently. With one last glance in the mirror as he turned on the hot water, he noticed how being close to thirty had really changed him. Though there was still an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes, he had subtle lines in his forehead and a weary look on his face. _Maybe Stormy's not da only one who should be goin' out tonight to reclaim some youth. _He sighed and let the water cascade over his body, enjoying the warmth on his skin.


	2. Jubilated Thinking

_* Sorry, I know this is unfairly short, but I am so exhausted tonight. I hope this is enough to pique your interest for the next chapter, and that this small part of the story was satisfying in its own right. I, of course, continue to have no part in owning any Marvel characters, and wish everyone a happy new year!_

**Right Now Is All That Matters**

**[ **_Alternate Title:_** The Reawakening of Ororo Munroe ]**

Jubilee tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting in the garage of the mansion for Gambit to appear and escort her to the mall so that the two could find a dress for Storm, but so far, the Cajun hadn't arrived yet. Sure, he was only a few minutes late, but even that amount of time seemed like eons to the highly excited Jubilee. She had always held a special place in her heart for Storm because she was the only person who'd ever been like a sister to her, so she was nearly ecstatic to take part in choosing an outfit for her to show off on their night out. "Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue…"she repeated over and over quietly to herself to try and calm down, but it didn't help. Although she was glad that Gambit would be joining her since she had a lot of ideas that she wanted to bounce off of him, she still couldn't help but think, _Where the heck is he?!_

As if he had read her thoughts, suddenly the door opened and he emerged from the landing. "Did you miss me, chere?" He saw her eyes light up and already knew the answer. "Come on, girl. We takin' da bike today."

He strode over to his motorcycle, a red and black Harley Davidson. _Just like his eyes, _Jubilee thought to herself. She doubted that had been intentional, but she knew for sure that no one else in the world had eyes like his, red irises set in black. They were stunning, to say the least. She could see why so many women fell for him, based on his eyes alone. Once, Storm had even told her that during the rare few moments when Remy let his guard down, one look into his eyes would let you in on all the secrets in the universe. She had always wondered exactly what Storm was thinking about when she had said that to her…

Jubilee watched as Gambit popped the key in the ignition and revved the engine a few times. He put on his helmet and handed Jubilee hers, helping her buckle the strap before settling them into the seat together and taking off out of the garage. He coasted along the driveway, waiting for the question he knew was coming from his companion…

"Soooo…can I drive on the way back?"

Gambit laughed strong and joyfully, shook his head no and raced the bike out to the open road.


	3. Dress Stress

* WOW! Sorry this took a little bit to get up, but I had such a problem with writing this chapter, and I didn't want to publish something until it was a piece that I could be happy with. (I definitely had an issue describing a great club dress, as it's been quite a long time since I've either worn one, or been to a club of any kind, lol.) However, regardless of tribulations, here is the next part of this story that I have become so entranced with every night, and of course, I still regretfully acknowledge that I do not own any X-Men characters…

_[ - Plus, an AN for later: * Storm knows Swahili from her mother, N'Dare, a Kenyan tribal princess, and Arabic from growing up in Cairo. You'll see!]_

"**Dress Stress**"

(within **The Reawakening of Ororo Munroe**)

_I forgot da only t'ing malls have in dem are over-caffeinated femmes and flirting teenagers,_Gambit thought to himself. They had only been at the plaza an hour, and already he wanted to hightail it home. _Who ever t'ought dat the X-Mansion could actually seem like a quiet refuge,_he chuckled wryly. Remy and Jubilee had been in and out of three shops so far, driving sales clerks crazy by picking up everything, discussing what the perfect dress for Ororo would be. Remy wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly, but he would know it when he saw it. The only thing he knew was that it wouldn't be anything flashy; she was not the type of person who needed the flashiness of an outfit to attract attention.

Jubilee popped into view from behind a sales rack. "What about this one?" She questioned, holding up a little number that was strapless, bright red, and would have barely covered Storm's shapely behind. Gambit was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy as he thought of how the men at the club would react to her wearing that. Quickly, he replied, "Neh, petit. Dat is not the right one."

Jubilee retorted, exasperated, "Then what IS the right one? What kind of a dress are we looking for? You haven't exactly given me much to go on…'I'll know it when I see it' isn't too descriptive."

"Fine. Uh…it has t' be a more subtle color. Blue…or black. Maybe brown. It should be sexy, not slutty. It shouldn't have no glitter, or sparkles, or anyt'ing on it." _'Cause that would take away from the sparkle in her eyes,_he finished silently to himself.

"Oh, great. And I was worried you were gonna be vague about this." Jubilee sighed and looked around, trying to see if anything might match Remy's description, even though she knew he'd already vetoed almost every dress the store had to offer. "Well, I guess we'd better move on then. There's nothing here that we haven't already looked at." In spite of her frustration, Jubilee had to stifle a laugh as she caught Gambit's face when he found out they had to continue further into the mall; it was the only time in her life she'd ever seen him afraid.

Jubilation Lee and Remy LeBeau walked through the middle of the mall, looking in windows and trying to decide which store to shop at next. "Remy? How many years have you known Storm now?"

"Heh, tryin' t' figure out my age, chere?"

"Of course not. I know a young 45 when I see it!" She teased, dodging his hand as he playfully pushed her away.

"Smartass. An' I personally know dat you'll never make it to 45 if you keep crackin' jokes…"

Jubilee laughed and reached out to grasp his fingertips, so as not to get lost in the crowd. "No, I was just thinking about the way you guys act together. It's like you're both free to be exactly who you are because the other person already knows all your secrets."

Gambit smiled at his young friend. "Been fourteen years since me an' Stormy met. Actually, almost fifteen, but I'll deny any of dis if you tell anyone else." He winked at Jubilee as she giggled. "All that time spent toget'er makes for a lotta shared mem'ries." Remy noticed Jubilee's happiness cloud over for a second. "What is it, petit?"

"It's just…oh, do you think I'll ever meet anyone that I can be close to like that?" She looked up at him hopefully.

Still holding her hand, Gambit wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Girl, I know you will. But remember, ain't like me and 'Ro never fight. Don't get de idea that ya can't love someone if you disagree sometimes. Ever see them lightning storms that spring up once in awhile at night? Dat's when me and her's arguing."

Jubilee nodded that she understood. "Well, how do you get past the arguments? That seems to always be where I fail."

"Well, ya just remember how much you care about t'other person and try to cool down. No matter how much dey drive you crazy, dey still a part o' yo' soul. I couldn't live wit'out Storm. An' I KNOW she'd be lost if her Remy wasn't around!" He grinned at Jubilee as she giggled. "I guess it's just dat you make a decision to stick it out toget'er and be dere for each other. Goin' through life on yo' own is lonely, petit. Ya need someone to walk wit' along da way."

Jubilee was silent for a minute, taking in all her companion had said. She had never spent much one-on-one time with Gambit before, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he seemed to enjoy her company. She had always figured that he was a great guy since he was Storm's best friend, but she wondered if even Ororo realized how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. "Gambit? Is it alright if I ask you a kind of personal question?"

"Hmm, depends, petit. Can we pick a store t' go in so dat I can get away from all these sugar-induced femmes?" He smirked at Jubilee and gestured to all the teenagers milling around the mall.

She laughed, answering him, "Sure, sure." They ducked into the nearest shop, a small place called "Anything Your Heart Desires." Interestingly, there didn't seem to be any items in the brightly decorated store, just a long line leading up to the counter. Jubilee squinted, trying to see what was going on at the register that so many people were interested in, and noticed that shoppers seemed to be making clothing purchases after talking to the woman running the place. As each customer walked out, Jubilee noticed how beautiful the items were that they were leaving with. _All the clothes must be behind the counter and people get to flip through a catalogue and pick what they want,_ she reasoned._Maybe the lady is afraid that people will steal things if she puts them out, since they're so lovely. After all, it doesn't look like she has anyone helping her in the store, either._Suddenly breaking into her thoughts, she felt Remy tap her on the elbow.

"Didn't you have somethin' dat you wanted to ask me, chere?"

"Oh, that's right! Yeah, I was just gonna ask you what you and Storm fight about. I mean, if you don't mind talking about it."

The line they were standing in continued to move forward as Gambit tried to find the words to tell Jubilee what he and Storm argued over. The truth was that lately he had been insanely worried about her. She never took breaks, she never had fun. She brooded over every little thing that went wrong on a mission, things that she didn't even have control over, things that no one could have helped. This was not the Storm he knew. She was slipping away from being the teenager who, upon finding out that she could fly, woke him up at sunrise to soar the two of them over the mountains they were living near. He remembered when she used to whisper to him in Swahili and Arabic*, trying to teach him how to understand her languages. She hadn't been talking much lately at all, and when she did, it was solely in English. And he knew that she hadn't been out to fly for pleasure in almost a month. There were so many things weighing her down that she was forgetting who she was. "What do Stormy an' Remy fight about, huh? We argue over memories, I guess."

"But I thought you said you loved your shared memories."

"Course I do, petit. It's just that lately, dey been makin' me sad. T'inkin about da people who we used to be is hard now dat we older. Now, we have responsibilities. We have t'ings dat are layin' heavy on our hearts, and I fight wit' her when she won't admit dat she's upset. She used t' tell me everythin', petit. And now…hell, I don' think she can even find the words to tell_ herself_ that she's grievin'."

Jubilee watched as Gambit's face contorted in anger for a brief second, and then melted into worry. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I know what you mean. It's like she's given up who she is, thinking it's for the good of the team."

Remy nodded his head in agreement with her words. "Dat's why dis dress gotta be somethin' special, chere. I want her to remember what it's like t' feel beautiful and happy again."

"Is that what your heart desires then, honey?" A silvery voice broke into their conversation. Remy and Jubilee looked up; they hadn't even noticed that they'd made it to the front of the line. Standing before them was a woman with hair that was so deep black, it was almost purple. She had on a sarong woven with blues and greens and fuchsias that covered a white mini-dress, and shoes that were at least six inches high. At first glance, Jubilee could have sworn that she was no older than twenty-five, but Gambit knew differently. This woman held wisdom in her eyes; her looks belied her years.

"Um, is what, exactly, our heart's desire?" Jubilee questioned.

"To find happiness again." She replied, her lavender eyes looking softly on the girl.

"Actually –"

"Neh, Mademoiselle. We just lookin' fo' a dress." Gambit cut in.

The lady at the counter shook her head. "No, my friend. You are looking to give someone a new beginning." She beckoned to him until he was close enough to whisper to. "And within that new beginning, youwill find joy enough for the both of you."

Gambit's mouth opened in shock. _How could this woman know these things?_

Jubilee had heard what she said, and figured it all out before Remy did. She turned to the saleswoman and said quietly, "You're a mutant, aren't you?"

"Of course, dear. Just as you are yourself." Her bright smile seemed to engulf the room, and Jubilee suddenly became aware of the fact that everyone else in the store had stopped moving. It was as if time had stood still while they'd been talking.

Gambit had noticed the same thing. "It's from you we gon' get our dress, isn't it?" He asked.

"You got it, honey."

"And you was waiting fo' us? You knew we were comin'?"

"I know what everyone needs who steps foot in this mall. It just depends on how long they take to come to me…or if they ever do."

Jubilee murmured, "You're like an angel…"

The woman had a laugh like wind chimes blowing in the breeze. "I guess you could say that."

Gambit tried to make sense of the entire situation as Jubilee stuttered out, "Well then, how do you – how do you…"

"How do I make things? I'll show you. Come here, love." She motioned to Gambit. He didn't know why he trusted her, but when she stepped to the side of the counter, he found that he was not afraid to do what she asked. "Be calm. Close your eyes and don't think. I won't hurt you." She reached out her hand, placing it over his heart. Her fingertips drew out energy into five long strands, which she stretched between her two hands after stepping back. The room began to spin as she worked; her hands moved like lightning, pulling and altering, forming and maneuvering. Before them a dress appeared, shimmering like the night sea. It was sapphire blue, the exact shade of Storm's eyes. The dress had a silver ring that would sit right above Ororo's breasts, maintaining the V-shape of the attached neck halter, and making the outfit almost backless. The material came down the front like two waterfalls, covering the majority of her breasts but leaving a slit down the middle that would show off her chest almost down to her navel. The soft fabric seemed to flow like water, and Remy could just imagine how the dress would look, ending in a tight miniskirt that rested on her hips, showing off her shapely legs.

The shop owner turned to him. "Is this dress to your satisfaction?"

"It's better den anyt'ing I coulda found in a lifetime." He replied honestly.

"Then that is payment enough for me." She handed the dress to Jubilee, who was still in awe. "Would you mind wrapping this up behind the counter, sweetheart?" Jubilee nodded, entranced by what she had just seen, and quietly went to obtain a bag.

The woman turned back to Remy once more. "I know your heart. I feel your worry and anxiety for her. You are right; she has forgotten herself in the midst of leading others. Help her find her way back to joy. That is the way that you yourself will find peace again, since your souls have been entwined together. You must realize that this is about the both of you: you haven't allowed yourself to feel happy lately because she has been hurting. The two of you need to remember that chances do not keep coming again and again. Sometimes there is only one moment to say what you really mean, so do not let opportunities slip by you. You both know what is right, and what is important. Let those things take precedence in your lives so that you can experience the love that you have given to others for so long." Remy nodded that he understood, and watched her walk over to where Jubilee was at the counter.

As soon as the owner reached the front of the store, time started to flow again. Patrons moved up in the line, conversations continued that had been put on hold, and Remy knew that it was time to leave, so he called to Jubilee, "Come on, chere. We headin' home."

They had almost passed over the threshold of the door when suddenly Jubilee turned back. "What if someone needs something other than clothes?" She called out.

Time stopped for a final brief minute as the woman who had a voice like shimmering silver smiled at her. "My shop looks different to each person buying. For you, this time, it was a clothing store. If someday we meet again, you will see what else I can create."

Gambit nodded his head. _Thank you for everything_, he said silently, knowing that somehow she would hear his heart's words. She waved goodbye, and when he and Jubilee finally stepped out of the shop, they found themselves in the parking lot next to his bike.

Jubilee turned to him. "Do you think that was real?"

He checked the bag in his hand. Not only did it have the dress in it, but a pair of matching shoes as well. "More real than anyt'ing I ever seen befo'."


	4. Misguided Mindsets

* Sorry it's taken so long to update. It was almost like I was so happy with the way the last chapter had gone that I couldn't think of how I wanted to begin this chapter. Nevertheless, I have finally returned to this story because I've already written the ending and it would be a shame to never get to share it with everyone. I still do not own any Marvel characters, but it's nice to pretend :-)

**Right Now Is All That Matters (Pt. 4)**

Jubilee and Gambit returned home in the early evening as the sun was beginning to droop over the trees, casting a burnt orange glow across the landscape. They had driven back in blissful silence, enjoying the beauty of the day and the wonder of the events which had occurred. Remy dismounted his bike after pulling it into the garage and helped Jubilee off with her helmet, then noticed her peeking up at him apprehensively. "Chere, what is it?"

"What if she doesn't like the dress after all this, Gambit?"

Remy looked at her pointedly. "Jubilee, that woman pulled th' idea for that dress right outta th' place in my heart that knows Stormy better than anyone. Dere ain't no way she won't fall in love wit' it." The words flowed so easily out of his mouth that Jubilee didn't even dwell on the possibility for another second, and bounded happily into the house, clutching the bag with the dress in it. Gambit, on the other hand, held back, wondering for the first time about how Storm would react when she saw the outfit they had found for her. Although his words had assured Jubilee, it had suddenly occurred to him that his friend might not be as happy as he was expecting. After all, what if she found out that he and Jubilee had met a woman who had literally drawn Remy's emotions for Ororo right out of his heart and created this sensual outfit from them? Would she be offended that this was the way he had unintentionally expressed his true feelings for her? Gambit wasn't sure, and the thought of possibly upsetting her so badly that she wouldn't want to go out that night made his stomach coil in knots.

Quickly he pushed open the door, hoping to catch Jubilee as she was walking up the stairs, but instead he found that she had been holding the elevator for the both of them. She gestured excitedly for him to join her and he did, admonishing her as soon as the door closed. "Petit, promise me dat you won' tell 'Ro where we got da dress."

Jubilee turned from watching the ascending numbers to look at him in utter shock. "What?! But it's such a cool story…it's like it was handmade for her!"

"I know, I know, but it ain't da right time to tell her. Dis night is supposed to be about her takin' back her life, not about de little adventure we had." He cast his dark eyes down, but not before Jubilee caught a glimpse of sadness in them. "You know wha', chere, don' even tell her dat I went with you to da store. If she finds out how I helped you pick out th' dress, her mind'll be preoccupied wit' ot'er thoughts instead of thinking 'bout havin' fun."

Jubilee's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh come on, Remy, what do you mean? She'll be really happy that we went together to pick out something special for her, and she'll love that it's an original design! Please, just come in with me and you'll see."

Gambit shook his head as the elevator doors opened, and the pair stepped out onto the landing in front of Storm's loft apartment. "Girl, you gotta promise me. What is dat t'ing you love to do? I always see you doin' it wit' de other younger people…"

Jubilee's face contorted in confusion. _What is he talking about?_

Gambit continued, "Somet'in' '_swear_'…like a promise."

_Oh god, no. PLEASE don't make me pinky swear!_

"Aha! A pinky promise!" He smiled triumphantly, while Jubilee cringed. He had heard her say plenty of times that breaking a pinky promise was the worst kind of betrayal. "Pinky swear wit' Remy, petit. Pinky swear dat you won' tell Stormy a mutant femme formed dat dress outta my feelings fo' her."

_Aw, crap. _Jubilee reluctantly crooked her pinky around his, promising that she wouldn't tell, but silently she cursed the fact that she was so obviously a pop culture protégé of the eighties and nineties. _And here I was thinking that Gambit had never really listened to what I was saying before._ She watched her older companion leave with a troubled look in his eye, and couldn't help but stamp her foot in frustration as the elevator shut behind him. _What the hell is his problem, anyway? _She opened the bag and pulled the dress out to look at it one last time before presenting it to Storm. _God, what a beautiful dress. It's like he knew every little curve of her body, every single detail that would accentuate her beauty._ Jubilee twirled around with it, holding it up to her shoulders. _I never realized how much attention he actually paid to her. If I had to guess, I'd say he's been in love with her for years. _Jubilee gasped and had to steady herself to keep from tripping over her own feet. That last thought had popped into her head completely unintentionally, like an intuitive voice of reason. _Of course! He's in love with her! That's why he was worried about telling her that he went with me; he probably thinks she'd freak if she found out that he had feelings for her. But maybe not...what if she feels the same way? Oh, I wish I hadn't pinky swore! _Jubilee shook her head, trying to decide what to do when suddenly the door opened, and there was Ororo, holding a plant in her hand.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Storm had been behind the door, listening to the tail end of the conversation she'd been able to catch between Remy and Jubilee. Her trained ears had heard the muffled sounds of their feet when they had stepped from the elevator, and although she knew it was inconsiderate to eavesdrop, she'd been intrigued to discover how the two of them had been thrown together. Upon hearing her oldest friend coerce a pinky swear out of Jubilee, it had been very hard for Ororo not to laugh, but when she heard what Remy was making her promise, her breath had caught in her throat. _Feelings? What was that supposed to mean?_ Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to see the dress in question. She knew Remy would not have been so clearly agitated if the garment was not going to alert her to something that was going on between them. However, she still had to keep her friends from knowing that she had been eavesdropping, so she decided to pot a plant she knew Charles would like, and come out of the apartment as if she was going to bring it to him. Unfortunately, by the time she had opened the door, Remy had already gone. She put on her best look of astonishment to greet Jubilee, however.

"Hello child! I almost wasn't sure you were coming ba-" Storm stopped abruptly and stepped closer to Jubilee, slowly placing the flowerpot on the floor next to her. Her fingertips reached out to graze the dress that the younger woman was holding up. "Oh Goddess, is that for me?" She had never imagined that it would be so beautiful.

Jubilee nodded. She was so overloaded with thoughts at this point, she couldn't find any words to say. She watched as Storm seemed mesmerized by the shimmering fabric, and passed the garment to her waiting hands.

Ororo cradled it in her arms, running her fingers over every inch of the dress as she wondered what feelings Remy could possibly have to help create something so breathtaking for her. "It is like molded sapphire. I have never seen a color like this since I lived in Cairo."

"Then…you like it?" Jubilee croaked out, wondering if she should break a pinky swear for the first time in her life and tell her friend where the outfit had really come from.

"I – I – I don't deserve this…" Storm stammered out, but she could not tear her eyes from the dress.

"Yes, you do. And you are _definitely _wearing it tonight." Finally pulling herself together, Jubilee ushered her friend back into the apartment, promising that she would love the shoes just as much, never once considering that Ororo might have been talking about not being worthy of something else besides the dress.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

.

.

.

_***Ooo, what will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see…chapter five will be up as soon as possible! Again, thank you all for your patience and continuing reviews :-)**_


	5. Perspicacious Planning

* Alright, I've been horrifically bad about updating. Working all day and going to school at night has been killing me, so I haven't taken the time to do anything lately but sleep. Tonight is the first free time I've had in awhile, so once again, I have turned my attention to my little story. Of course, nothing has changed in the last month – I still do not own any X-Men characters. I hope that you all enjoy this next installment of…

**Right Now Is All That Matters**

When Gambit had left Jubilee, his only thoughts were of retreating to his room, but when the elevator came to his floor, he just kept on going without even knowing why. As he watched the numbers descend, he wondered if he'd done the right thing. **Should** he have stayed? He knew that regardless of anything else, Ororo would love that dress; it was perfect for her in every way. _But come on, what could possibly have happened if I'd'a stayed? Wha' did I want her t' do, open de package, leap into my arms an' tell me she never knew I felt dis way about her?_ Gambit sighed. Of course that was what he wanted, but he would never admit that to anyone except himself. _Damn fool. If you'd'a been dere, de only thing that Storm would be thinkin' is dat she needed to stay an' talk about what dis dress represents between her an' you. Dat girl's spent enough time hangin' around playin' cards wit' an old t'ief…I'm not gonna be the reason she misses out on livin' her life anymore._ Remy noticed that the kitchen level was coming up, and he punched the button to get out. _I need a freakin' drink._

As he stepped from the elevator and walked towards the kitchen, he bumped right into Logan, who was headed for the same place. Logan spoke first. "Sorry Gumbo, didn't see ya there." He noticed Remy's distraught appearance immediately, but didn't mention it. "Gettin' a drink?"

Gambit nodded. "I think some shots of Jack t'night, homme."

Logan smiled to himself. _Ah, woman troubles._ "Sounds good t' me." He strode behind the counter and pulled out a pair of shot glasses and the bottle of Jack Daniels. Logan was never one to pry information out of a friend, so he waited for Remy to speak while they each downed a few shots.

Gambit liked the burning feeling of the alcohol going down his throat; it felt the same as the pain inside his heart that came from believing Ororo would never want him. "Mon ami, I had a hell of a day."

Logan grunted. "What happened?"

"Jubilee an' I went out to buy Storm a dress. All de girls is goin' out tonight, an' she didn't have nothin' to wear, so Jubilee asked me to go wit' her and pick somet'ing out for 'Ro."

Logan whistled. "Hot damn. Spent the day in the mall, huh? That's enough to drive any _sane_ man crazy, forget about you!"

As his friend chuckled, Remy retorted good-naturedly, "Ha, ha. I wouldn't be crackin' jokes, old man. I know you take dat girl to de mall whenever her heart desires…didn't you even open an account at Wet Seal fo' her?"

Logan's ears tinged a little red. "Alright, alright, I'm like putty in her hands. So sue me. I love the little firecracker."

Remy grinned at him. "I know. I spent de whole day wit' her…she's pretty great. I wish I'd'a got to hang out wit' her before."

Logan paused long enough to pour each of them another shot. "Okay, but I can't believe that this bout of drinkin' is because you had t' go shoppin' with the kid. What happened while you were there?"

Gambit's eyes shifted. "You wouldn't believe me if I tol' you."

"Try me. I've lived a lot of years, bub."

Remy downed his shot before beginning the story. He told Logan about the mutant woman they had met, and how she had created Ororo's dress. He told him how he had chickened out before he could actually present the dress to Storm, and how Jubilee was up there right now, giving it to her. He even told him that he'd made Jubilee pinky swear not to tell that Remy had had any part in the shopping excursion.

Logan had to chuckle again at this point. "I'm not gonna lie man, that was a good call. That girl can't keep her lip buttoned up for any other reason. I've had to make her pinky swear once or twice myself."

Gambit's eyes suddenly turned mischievous. "Oh really? And wha' did you hafta make her promise, mon ami?"

Wolverine spluttered. "Uh, nothin', nothin' Gumbo. So let's get back to you!"

Gambit laughed at how uncomfortable his friend had suddenly become. "Well, dere ain't even nothin' more to tell."

His friend nodded. "Listen, I'm only gonna say this once. You're a fool."

"Homme…you tell me dat every day."

"Ok, that's true. But this time, I mean it even more! You have no idea how 'Ro looks at you. I see it every time you walk into a room where she is. Cajun, even if she's havin' a conversation with someone, if you come anywhere _near_ her while she's talkin', she completely loses her train of thought. No one else affects her like that. Her eyes unintentionally follow you everywhere you go…she don't even notice that she's doin' it. And even more than that, you're a fool because you are the **only **person that she feels safe enough with to drop all of her careful walls. She's so wound up all the time trying to maintain order with her powers and with the team that she never lets herself feel sadness, or intense joy, or anger except when she's with you. I seen those lightning storms at night, bub. She lets loose around you because you're the only person she trusts enough to release all of her emotions with. She probably feels like you're the only one who could save her if she ever went over the edge."

Both men were silent for a minute, Gambit rolling his empty shot glass between his fingers, trying to take in all that Logan had said. He had never known any of that, or looked at his and Storm's relationship in that light before. _Is dat true? Could she really have feelings fo' me? _He pushed his glass towards Logan for one last shot and once it was filled, he threw it back, feeling the fiery liquid sear his throat. _No. I'm jus' tryin' t' fool myself into havin' hope. Me and Stormy, we jus' friends. Dere ain't been nothin' between us for a long time. It's time fo' both of us t' move on with our lives._ "Neh, Logan. Dis was all a mistake. I'm glad I helped find de dress for her, but dat's it."

Logan shook his head. _What an idiot. He isn't going to believe it until it's too late._ "Alright, whatever you say, Cajun. But what are you gonna do when she walks down those stairs in that dress you found for her?"

Gambit's body involuntarily shook at the thought of how beautiful she would be. "I'll tell her t' have a good time an' that she looks gorgeous."

_Sure. You won't even be able to speak when she's wearin' that in front of you, _Logan predicted to himself. "Well, that's your choice. On the other hand, there's no way I'm lettin' you sit around the house and mope all night. We're goin' out too."

_Merde, _Gambit thought. He had been hoping that everyone would just leave him alone and he could crawl into bed early that night.

"We're goin' to that new bar in town, and we're both gonna find some ladies to spend time with." _Ha. If that doesn't get him thinkin' about 'Ro, I don't know what will._

Logan was right. Remy sighed inwardly at the thought of having to meet someone new that very night, but on the outside, he smiled and bet that he could pick up a gorgeous girl before one even looked at Wolverine.

"Alright smartass, then go and get ready. It's about eight o'clock now, so we'll leave around ten. I'll invite the other guys too." Gambit reached over to help put away the glasses they'd been using, trying to prolong having to go to his room and get ready to go out, but Logan pushed his hand away. "Hey, never mind about those. I'll take care of 'em." He smiled roguishly at his friend, but Remy didn't even catch it. He had no idea that Logan's plan for the night was to try and get him to realize that no one else could ever really compare to Storm. Therefore, a fairly despondent Gambit retreated to his room, trying not to drag his feet. He was thoroughly dreading the upcoming evening, but his thoughts still lingered with Ororo, hoping that she was enjoying her dress.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mere seconds after Remy left the kitchen, a certain Jubilation Lee came down to get a soda before heading off to get ready for the night's festivities. She had left Storm a little bit after she had given her the dress, and true to her word, she had denied having any company when Ororo asked her who she had gone with to the mall. However, all Jubilee could think about was what she had seen when she left the apartment; while walking towards the door, she had caught a glimpse of her friend wiping tears off her cheeks in the huge mirror that hung in the middle of the room. Unintentionally witnessing that had let Jubilee know how much the dress meant to Storm, since she almost never cried. In fact, the only other time she'd ever seen her in tears was when her and Remy had had an argument that ended with him leaving the mansion for a week.

It suddenly dawned on Jubilee that Gambit had been the common dynamic that spurred both of Storm's most emotional moments. _Oh, this is ridiculous! She must have feelings for him too if he can affect her this much, even without her knowing that he had anything to do with that dress. Remember the time she said that a person could learn all the secrets of the universe from looking into his eyes? Who says that about someone they're not in love with? She __**has**__ to find out somehow that he feels the same way about her so that the two of them can be together. _Jubilee was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and bumped straight into Wolverine when she opened the door into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid. What, you don't watch where you're walkin' anymore?" He had put his hands on her shoulders to steady her when she plowed into him, so he leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

Jubilee recovered quickly from the jolt of running into Logan and gave him one of her infectious grins. "I was preoccupied with my thoughts. Sorry!"

Wolverine glanced at her before going back to cleaning up. "Anything you wanna talk about, Jubes?"

She sat down. "Well, you won't believe this, but it has nothing to do with my personal life this time."

Logan laughed. "You're right. I don't believe it."

Jubilee giggled too. "Actually, it's about Storm."

_Interestin',_ Logan thought privately. _Looks like I'll be hearin' the other side to Remy's story. _"Well, tell me what's on your mind. You know your secrets are safe with me."

Jubilee glowed. She couldn't help but ask herself each time they talked, _how did I ever get so lucky as to have someone like him in my life?_ "Well, I'm going out tonight with the other X-ladies, and I managed to talk Storm into coming, but then she said she had nothing to wear. So of course, being the mall rat that I am, I volunteered to go pick something up for her."

"Of course. How could you ever pass up an opportunity to shop?" Logan laughed, still not letting on that he'd already heard at least part of the story Jubilee was about to tell, allowing her to share the tale in her own animated way.

"Wolvie, you know me so well. Anyway, I took Remy with me so that he could help me choose something great, and we ended up finding the perfect dress, but when we got back, he wouldn't even let me tell Ororo that he went with me, forget about the fact that he picked out the dress for her." Jubilee paused for a second. "Well, actually I don't think 'picked it out' is the right phrase. We stopped in this crazy cool store where the mutant shopkeeper reached into Remy's heart and like, pulled out all his feelings for Ororo and molded them into this fantastic dress! I still can't believe it…you _have _to see what the final outcome was. It's so obvious that he's got it bad for her, but he's like scared to tell her or something!"

Logan chuckled. "Don't let him hear you say that, girl. The great Gambit, scared of a woman? He'd never recover his pride."

"But Logan, this is different. He really loves her…you should have heard him telling me about their relationship while we were at the mall."

Wolverine chose this moment to reveal that he already knew almost everything she'd just told him. "Actually, since he just left talking to me here, I have a pretty good idea of how he feels."

"WHAT!" Jubilee playfully slapped at his shoulder. "You goober, you already knew! Well, what did he say? He loves her, doesn't he? I just **knew **it…"

"Of course he does. He always has, I think…it's just, your little excursion opened up his eyes." Wolverine smiled at Jubilee. "Hey, what did 'Ro think of the dress anyway?"

The young girl's eyes lit up. "Oh my god! I forgot all about it for a sec. Wolvie, you have NO idea…she actually cried over it, she loved it so much." Jubilee walked over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know, they could be so happy together if they'd just figure out that they both feel the same way."

"I know, darlin'."

"So if you know that, and I know that, isn't it okay to meddle a little and get them to see that they both have feelings for each other?" Jubilee looked up at him with her big blue eyes and Wolverine knew he was in trouble.

"Why, Jubes? What you got in mind?"

"Well, if we could just get them in the same place together, I bet they'd figure it out on their own."

"Honey, they've been in the same place for years. They even lived together, ya know."

"I know, I know, but that's not what I mean. We can't just throw them together in an everyday place and expect magic to happen! We have to get them to go somewhere special with each other, a place where they can forget about everything else for one night and focus on each other." Jubilee's eyes pleaded with him to figure out a way to make it happen.

Logan grunted. He knew Jubilee was right; Remy and Ororo just needed a change of scenery to open up their eyes to what had always been there between them. It was just that he hadn't expected the solution to fall this easily into his lap. _Leave it to the kid to figure out the perfect way to get under their skin. _"Well babe, me and the guys are actually goin' out tonight too. If you don't mind the rest of us taggin' along, I'm sure we can get ol' Gumbo to the same club as Storm. Just make sure you don't let her know what we're plannin'."

Jubilee's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Wolvie, that would be the most fun ever! Of course then, this means you're going to have to dance at least one dance with me tonight…" She laughed as she felt Wolverine cringe against her cheek.

"Alright, Jubilee. But you gotta promise me then that you won't wear anything that'll hafta make me tear some dumb boy's head off for lookin' at you the wrong way."

"Aw, Logan, you worry too much, but alright. I'm going to tell all the girls now about you guys joining us."

"Ok, baby. I'll mention it to the guys, too. I'm sure they'll be fine with it." He tapped his cheek, waiting for her quick kiss goodbye, then handed her the Sprite he knew she'd come down for and waited until she left the room. He took one last look around the kitchen, making sure everything was clean, and then walked out the door himself. Smirking, he thought privately, _I think I'll just go ahead 'n wait till the last minute to tell Gumbo about the change of plans…_

_****************************************************************************************************_***********************************************


	6. The Greatest Gift

* Author's notes will be included at the end of this chapter, instead of the beginning like I've been doing. As usual, I own no Marvel characters, and I live for reviews!

Just some tips on Cajun French, though:

_* beb – darling, honey * Je vas te passé une calotte – I will pass you a slap *motier foux – half crazy *fille – girl *le bel – beautiful one *mon cherie – my darling *_ _prière – prayer_

**The Reawakening of Ororo Munroe (Pt. 6!)**

The mansion's resident weather goddess stood in front of her floor-length mirror trying to muster up the willpower to step into her beautiful new dress. She had been holding it in front of her for nearly twenty minutes, but for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to try it on. It wasn't that she thought she wouldn't look good in it; on the contrary, she was well aware how perfectly it would enhance her natural beauty. _How could it not? _She sighed to herself. _After all, Remy was the one to pick it out for me. _It wasn't even that she was self-conscious about venturing out that night when she hadn't been out for fun in such a long time; no, it was a gnawing, aching feeling that caused her to hesitate, an anxiety that felt like a molten ball of lead in her stomach. _I can't believe this is happening. All these years we've skirted around how we've felt about each other, being careful to never admit too much, and then he goes and does something __**like this**__! How can I possibly put this dress on and go out, continuing to act like I don't know about his feelings? How could he not have told me?_

_**How could you not have told him? **_A still, small voice broke into her thoughts. Ororo was so startled that she dropped the dress and just stood there numbly, staring at the mirror. It had been quite a long time since she had heard this powerful voice of reason. She'd just been too busy lately, too overwhelmed to sit peacefully and listen, and as a consequence, she had essentially blocked it out. Whether the voice was her own conscience or that of her beloved goddess, or even perhaps remnants of memories of her deceased parents, she did not know, but it had never steered her wrong before. Sinking to the floor, she realized that of course this ethereal guide was right again. She had no right to be mad at Gambit for what he had done. After all, what was he guilty of except loving her? Ororo was sure that he had never told her of his feelings for the same reasons that she hadn't mentioned hers to him: he could never find the right moment, he was afraid to lose the first person he'd ever met who truly understood him, and most importantly, he didn't want to change their relationship in any way since the only stable family either of them had ever known was each other. Of _course_ he wouldn't say anything outright, but Storm knew that he'd been giving her signs for years, acknowledging that there was something deeper going on between them. As Ororo gazed into the mirror, she felt the spiritual entity that helped to guide her prod her memories, whispering, _**remember, dear child…**_

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

It had been three years since Ororo and Remy had first met, and they had been living together for most of that time. They were only seventeen but they had resided in many different places so far; Tijuana, Chicago, Miami, Washington D.C., Seattle, Los Angeles, and of course, New Orleans. They inhabited the earth as two restless spirits, simply letting the wind carry them where it would.

Wherever they traveled to, they found high-ticket items to pilfer; both had been expertly trained as thieves from a young age. They made sure to only steal from people who could afford it, and always succeeded in evading the law. Once they pawned the stolen goods, they would think of five places together that they'd like to move to next and put them in a hat, then choose one out at random. They made enough money to live and travel in this manner, and in each new city they bought a different used car to fix up and utilize for transportation. It was quite an exhilarating life for a pair of teenagers, and both felt that when they looked back on their lives as adults, they would have no regrets.

At this particular moment, they had just finished a job back in their beloved New Orleans, and were discussing where to move on to next. Remy offered up Monte Carlo, but Ororo was skeptical as to how they would get there. "The furs and jewels that we swiped from that high-society party did not give us enough money to make it to France from Louisiana, my friend. You'll have to forget Monte Carlo for now. Think more like Monte Vista."

"Monte Vista? Now where's dat, petit?"

Ororo laughed. "Colorado. A little different, sure, but still nice."

Remy gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't toy wit' me, 'Ro. T'aint nice to dangle a little bit of hope in front of dis boy, just to yank it away again." He reached over and punched her playfully on the shoulder. "Alright girl, if you so smart, you tell Remy where we gon' go next."

"I was thinking…Boston."

"Boston? But it's the beginnin' of December! Fille, you realize how cold it gonna be up dere?"

"Yes, but then we'll have a white Christmas. I've never had one before…have you?"

Remy spoke hesitantly. "No…but, come on! Dere'll be plenty of time fo' that another year. Why don't we go someplace warm, like de Bahamas? Dat'll be a nice Christmas too." He stood up to fold his arms around her. "Just think 'Ro, you and Remy, wrapped up on a beach in towels instead o' snowflakes. Watchin' the waves roll by, smellin' th' warm breeze…" He let his cheek rest lightly on hers and finished softly, "Come on, chere. Please?"

"Fine, fine." She turned around to smile wickedly at him. "That can be one of the five options, too." Remy groaned as she winked at him playfully and wrote both Boston and the Bahamas on two slips of paper, then dropped them into their beat-up New Orleans Saints hat that was resting on the table.

After much banter, they also decided on putting Baltimore into the hat, Orlando, FL, and Monte Vista, just for a laugh. "But I swear, if we end up in the back woods of Colorado cuz a' you, I'll never let you fo'get it, petit," Remy retorted good-naturedly. "Alright, let's see if you get yo' white Christmas. It's your turn t' choose." He crossed his fingers together in hope for the warm breezes of the Bahamas, and watched as Ororo fumbled around in the hat for the slip that she would pick.

Unbeknownst to him, Ororo was grasping each small, folded paper in her fingers, hoping to get a feeling for the one she wanted; Boston. She had always wondered what it would be like to celebrate the winter solstice somewhere that actually had snow, and since she didn't have to worry about the biting cold due to her mutant power, she figured that she would enjoy nothing more than the crazy New England weather. Everything was so close there as well; she and Remy could easily visit Maine, Vermont, Connecticut and Rhode Island while staying in Massachusetts, which meant that they could pull off multiple thefts in the surrounding states while dwelling in a single place.

As she rubbed each piece of paper between her fingers, she tried to tune into that still, small voice that most people have inside to guide them; she was hoping that it would help her decide which slip to choose. This tiny voice inside her heart was the only secret that she had not shared with Remy in their time together. She was worried that her friend might think she was insane if she mentioned it to him, although she felt sure that the voice was something more like her conscience speaking than a separate entity. It had provided her with sound advice ever since she'd discovered it as a youth, so over the years she had taught herself to stay attuned to it as much as possible, and was hopeful that it would come through for her now as well as it had in the past.

"'Roro, what is takin' so long?" Remy asked impatiently, snapping his friend out of her thoughts. "Just pick one, beb. Wherever it tells us to go, we go."

_Aha,_ Ororo thought. _Got it._ The last piece of paper she'd touched had made her fingers tingle slightly. _I hope that's a sign because this is the one I'm choosing._ "Alright, Remy. I've selected." She removed the slip from the hat, but instead of opening it immediately, she paused, holding it out in front of her and grinning toward Remy mischievously. As he realized that she was merely delaying unfurling it to irritate him, he gave a yelp of annoyance and lunged towards her, meaning to grab it from her hands, but she was too fast for him and dodged out of his reach, laughing as he chased her around the table. Quickly, she opened the folded rectangle and gave a shout of glee as she saw the word 'Boston' written inside, but when she abruptly turned around to show Remy where they would be heading to next, she didn't stop to think that he was still pursuing from behind. As a result, he was unable to prevent himself from crashing into her, which promptly landed both of them on the floor in a heap. For a second it was all the pair could do to try and recover their breath from the shock, but as soon as they caught each other's eyes, they broke into hysterics and simply lay on the floor, delighting in their shared laughter.

Remy was the first to talk as their snorts began to die down. "Alright chere, where's th' next destination for these two wander'rs?" Calmly, Ororo handed him the slip of paper, hoping he wouldn't be too upset. She watched as his eyes closed for a brief second in disappointment, but when he opened them again, he had already accepted that they would be traveling to the northeast for the first time the next day. Content, Ororo silently thanked her inner voice for guiding her to the choice that she had desired, and then moved to wrap her arms around her best friend. "Thanks for being a good sport, Remy. You'll see; it will be the most perfect Christmas ever! And besides, who knows? Maybe we'll go to the Bahamas after this." She smiled at him and touched her forehead to his, letting the warmth of their skin fill the comfortable silence between them.

When they finally broke apart, Remy stood up, tugging Ororo to her feet. "Okay, 'Ro, let's go pack. You're right, it will be de most perfect Christmas ever, but not cuz o' where we go." He took her hand in his, noting the bewildered look she gave him as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "You should know by now dat de only t'ing I really care about is bein' wit' you for th' holidays."

Ororo's heart fluttered a little and she smiled shyly at him. _Goddess, I love it when he says things like that_, she thought almost subconsciously. She reached up to kiss his cheek, grinning as his ever-present five o'clock shadow grazed her chin. "I feel the same way, Remy," she replied, before the two headed off to pack up their belongings and move on to the next adventure.

_* a few days later, after arriving in Boston *_

"Remy, you look absolutely ridiculous." Ororo turned to her best friend who had just sat down next to her in the apartment they were subletting. He was covered from head to toe, and was wearing no less than three sweaters, two undershirts, two pairs of sweatpants, four pairs of socks, a pair of gloves, a scarf, and a woolen cap. "It is not that cold in here!"

"Not dat cold, say de weather goddess," he muttered under his breath. "Je vas te passé une callotte…"

"I heard that, smartass." Her eyes twinkled with mirth. She moved over closer to him on the couch. "Would you like me to…warm you up?" She curved her lithe body into a flirtatious pose, trying hard not to laugh. "Of course, that means you may have to take off a few of those layers…" She watched as Remy's eyes widened larger than she'd ever seen them before, obviously completely astounded by her proposition. As he began to splutter what Ororo could only assume was some sort of a reply, she could not hold back any longer and doubled over with laughter, tears leaking from her eyes. "Wow Remy, I never thought I'd see the day that a woman would make you nervous. Seriously, you should have seen your face!" She continued chuckling as her friend pushed himself a bit further away from her, scowling.

"A woman? Make ME nervous? 'Ro, you must be joking. Not to mention the fact that I don' see any kinda woman aroun' here dat you might be referrin' to…" Remy's devilish eyes twinkled merrily as Ororo caught on to his own playful insult. Quickly, based on the experience of years of friendship, he anticipated her next move, and when she went to jump on top of him, he flipped her over with ease, locking her beneath him on the couch. "Now girl, you gonna pay fo' yo' teasin'." He began to tickle her, finding all the most ticklish spots that only he knew she had; the sides of her neck, underneath her chin, the area between her ribs and her stomach, and worst of all, the sensitive skin behind her knees. As her body convulsed with fits of uncontrollable giggles, Remy was clearly as gleeful as a cat with a mouse.

Finally, Ororo couldn't take it any longer. "Alright, alright, mercy!"

Remy shook his head. "You know th' secret word." Upon seeing his friend's look of panic, he realized that, actually, perhaps she did not. "Oh, you fo'got it, huh padnat? You fo'got de Cajun word fo' uncle? Well dat's too bad, cuz dat's really th' only word that can make me stop, mon ami." He winked at her as he dove in for another attack near her ribs.

Ororo writhed with a mix of agony and hilarity. She hated that damn word, she could never remember it. All she could recall was that it started with 'n,' so she began yelling out random words in between bouts of laughter. "Nok! Nuke! Norc!" Remy laughed harder and harder with each of her attempts, wondering if she would ever figure it out. _Crud, it sounds like a Dr. Seuss word, I know it does,_ she thought to herself. "Nolk! Nosk!" She tried again and again, racking her brain to come up with the answer, and finally after a little more effort, it came to her. She screamed it out with what seemed to be her last breath. "NONC!"

Remy immediately pushed off of her, still laughing hysterically. As soon as she could catch her breath, Ororo launched herself onto him and began punching him all over, but he didn't even care. "Girl, YOU shoulda seen YOUR face. I never seen someone go motier foux tryin' t' remember a word. It was like watchin' ol' episodes of "The Three Stooges." Hilarious!"

Ororo gave up on her assault and rolled off of him, thoroughly winded. "I _loathe_ you right now. You're two seconds away from me making it blizzard in here just to piss you off."

Remy's eyes widened in fear. "Non, chere. Please. It's already too cold fo' dis poor Cajun boy. Don' you wanna see me still alive for Christmas?"

Ororo harrumphed, trying to maintain her waning annoyance towards him. "I don't know. We'll see how I feel."

Her friend moved nearer to her on the sofa again. "What if Remy sings you yo' favorite song? You t'ink you could make a heat wave roll through de apartment for us then?"

She didn't allow him to see, but her eyes lit up at the prospect of him singing. His voice was beautiful and deep, full of rhythm and rich tone, and she absolutely loved it when he sang to her. "Perhaps I can do that. I guess it depends on your performance." She turned to see his look of indignation before winking at him, letting him know that she was just teasing.

Remy relaxed and chuckled good-naturedly, "Oh, don't worry, padnat. Dis'll be a performance you never fo'get."

Ororo settled back into the couch cushions as he stood up to get his guitar. He had taught himself to play while they drove from one state to the other, and Ororo would never forget watching him learn the chords in the backseat with the neck of the guitar out the window when it was her turn to drive. Of course, the first song that he had learned to play was her favorite one, "To Make You Feel My Love." She seemed to never get tired of hearing it either; he always sang it to her when she had trouble falling asleep.

Remy returned and stood in the center of the living room, trying to ignore the cold he had started to feel after removing his gloves. The only light was from the setting sun; it cast its golden-red rays through the window, over the floor, and seemed to rest on Ororo's shoulders. Ororo didn't know, but when he saw her sitting there, all aglow with light, he couldn't even speak for a moment. He was so engulfed in her beauty that everything else seemed to melt away. Of course, she was just as smitten with him as he stood in front of her, although he similarly had no idea. She etched the memory of his face into her mind; his deep, dark eyes that seemed to burn right through to her soul, his auburn hair that always fell so perfectly into place, the smile that seemed to make every hardship in her life bearable. The feelings that flowed between them were so substantial that each of them felt their heartbeat spike and their breath hitch up, although neither was aware that the other was experiencing the same potent emotions. Somehow, within their reverie, Remy began to strum the chords of the song; it was as if even his fingers were aching to let out part of the affection he had tried to conceal for so long. As he played, the cold in the room disappeared, replaced by a gentle warmth that came straight from Ororo's heart.

"_When the rain is blowin' in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I would offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love"_

Ororo rarely allowed herself to dwell on her most secret dreams, but now, as her friend's beautiful voice filled the room, she couldn't help feeling an ache that was all too familiar. _Why can't I ever seem to find the right words when he sings this to me? Why does it have to be so difficult to just admit that I'm in love with him?_ Each time he sang this song she asked herself the same question, over and over, but the outcome was always unchanged. She had decided long ago that she could never tell him; if he didn't return her love, they couldn't go on living and traveling together, and he was the only person left on earth who cared about what happened to her…the only person that she had to come home to.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love"_

Regardless of all her excuses though, as the music wrapped around her like a soft blanket, Ororo couldn't help but think back to what her life had been like before meeting Remy. She hadn't been able to believe in any kind of love for so long after her parents had died, especially since she had come to the conclusion as a child that it must have somehow been her fault that her family had been torn apart, leaving her as the lone survivor. But then one day she had met Remy LeBeau. He had been the same as her, a solitary teenager with no family, no real friends, and although normally Ororo couldn't find it in her heart to trust anyone, there was just something about him that made her feel comfortable. They fit together perfectly, and as their companionship grew, Ororo learned to let down her defenses and have faith again that not everyone was doomed to leave her. Of course, as the years progressed and she finally allowed herself to begin to heal, she found that somewhere along the way she had had her heart stolen by a thief, and now, here she was, trying to hold onto both her dreams and her reality.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_We've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong…_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawlin' down the avenue_

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love"_

As Ororo continued to listen, she felt Remy's words pierce straight through to her heart, and although she tried to ignore her feelings, she couldn't help but sense the gentle prodding of her inner voice. _**Child, he would not sing this to you with so much emotion if he did not cherish you above all others. **_She tried to brush this off as though she had heard wrong, but the voice would not allow her to. _**You do deserve to have love in your life, regardless of what you have been telling yourself all these years. It is time to finally let your heart fully heal, child. Stop getting in your own way.**_ Ororo slowly leaned back against the couch, trying not to show how shocked she was. _Could that possibly be right? If I told him that I loved him, is there actually a chance that he might feel the same way? _She took in a deep breath, her head swimming with new thoughts as the last few verses of the song rolled over her in waves of sound.

"_The storms are ragin' on a rolling sea_

_Down the highway of regret_

_Winds of change are blowin' wild and free_

_But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet…_

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_Make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my love"_

As the last tones of the guitar died out along with Remy's vocals, the final rays of sun pushed their way through the windows of the living room, enveloping the two teenagers in a warm embrace. Ororo struggled internally for a second, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Remy that the only reason she'd learned to believe in love again was because of him, but when she looked up and saw that his eyes were fixed on her, she just couldn't bring herself to disturb the peaceful intimacy of the moment with words. Instead, within the quietude, both Remy and Ororo discovered each other on a deeper level, recognizing in their shared relationship the true nature of love: that it is not about great, grand gestures, but rather about having someone to come home to and share the everyday moments with that is important.

While they were captivated with each other, twilight continued its slow descent over the city, and the eventual darkness that covered the room stirred the two friends from their profound connection. As Remy began to put away his guitar, Ororo once again tried to assure herself that she had done the right thing by not disclosing her heart to him. _Maybe one day it will be the proper time to reveal my feelings, but tonight obviously wasn't it_. Despondently, the young woman got up to busy herself with menial tasks, attempting to take the edge off of the overwhelming feeling that now she was even lying to herself, and failed to notice that Remy watched her as she walked away, tears slipping down his face.

_* December 21st *_

It had been several weeks now since the two companions had moved into their apartment in Boston, and as the actual beginning of the holidays approached, Ororo began to notice more and more that her friend seemed to be hiding things from her. This was particularly strange, since usually the pair kept no secrets from each other, but Ororo found that Remy had suddenly taken to claiming sections of the apartment for his own private use; the top drawer of their dresser, underneath a certain floorboard that he'd loosened in the living room, and even a particular cabinet in the kitchen. Ororo was initially irritated by all this secrecy, but when Remy promised that she would get to see what was in them very, very soon, she decided to let it slide and instead began focusing on what she would be getting him for Christmas. _What do you get for the thief who has everything? _She sighed as another day dawned, and resolved that, once again, she would go out shopping to see if anything new in the stores caught her eye.

Ororo didn't tell Remy of her plans until later that afternoon when they were eating lunch, and became even more suspicious of what he was up to as she noticed a look of intense relief pass over his features upon hearing the news. "Well, my friend," she chuckled wryly. "I never thought I'd see you so happy to have me leave. I almost feel like I should be hurt!"

Remy tilted his head towards her, shifting serious eyes in her direction. "Now you know you ain't got t' feel dat way. It's just…I got some t'ings to take care of. Easier to do wit'out you hangin' around, beb." He took one last bite of the sub that they were sharing and handed her the rest, holding up his hands to signify that he was done.

_It must be something very exciting that he is cooking up, _Ororo mused. _Never before has he been too wound up to eat. _"Fine, Remy. I will be gone for at least four or five hours…is that sufficient enough time for you?"

Remy leaned over, smiling, and kissed her forehead loudly. "Yes, mon petit. Now get outta here!" Ororo laughed and stood up as her companion swatted her backside. "An' dress warm! It be snowin' out," he admonished her. It was the last thing she heard as she went into their shared bedroom to change.

To Ororo, the venerable weather goddess, the storm outside was nothing short of glorious. She had dressed in layers to please her best friend, but it wasn't as if she needed them. Her body always naturally attuned itself to its surroundings; when it froze outside, she was positively toasty, and even in the blistering heat she was as cool as a cucumber. This day was no different; she loved watching the snowflakes twirl around her and marveled at how the sudden squall seemed to all but empty the city streets, even at this busy shopping time.

Through the snowstorm, Ororo walked to the nearest train station and hopped on the subway, getting off in a section of the city that boasted many small, family-owned stores. There was quite a variety in the items the shops featured, and she took her time searching through each and every one of them for a gift for Remy. She found all sorts of interesting things; vintage records, handcrafted watches, and even a very beautiful set of jewel-encrusted lock picks that were in a shop of somewhat questionable reputation. _But no, none of these are right. We only get each other one thing each time the holidays roll around, and it has to be something really special. _She ultimately put each item back where she found it, thanking the shopkeeper and returning to the street once more.

By the time she had wandered around for nearly two hours, Ororo was feeling very discouraged. Even the freshly-fallen snow could not make her as happy as it usually did. Instead, she worried that, what with it being so close to Christmas and all, she would never be able to find the right present for her best friend. She turned the last corner, all hope gone from her eyes, when she practically ran into the tiniest store she had seen yet. _What a strange name_, she thought to herself. _"Anything Your Heart Desires," huh? We shall see._

She stepped into the lonely little one-room shop and found no one else in there except a slight woman with the darkest hair Ororo had ever seen; in fact, the only thing she could think of that reminded her of it was the deep black of the night sky over the bayou. The petite lady was sitting down on a comfortable little couch that was pushed to one side of the room, facing a roaring fire. There was a small counter towards the back of the store and a cozy coffee table set up between the sofa and fireplace that had an assortment of sweets and flavors of tea on it, but that was all that the room contained. When Ororo looked around and saw nothing else, she made as if to leave, but the woman called out to her, "Child, since you are already here, you might as well stay and have a cup of tea with me."

As she turned back around, Ororo couldn't help but feel drawn into the relaxing atmosphere of the room. The fire crackled merrily in the grate while the woman sat curled up, content as a cat in a corner of the couch. Her genuine smile was so inviting and the refreshments looked so delicious that Ororo decided to stay, although she couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility that this intriguing woman had been waiting for her; after all, it certainly seemed like it. _But that doesn't make any sense_, she thought to herself. _**I**__ didn't even know I was coming here, so there's no way that she could have. _However, as the shopkeeper patted the seat next to her, Ororo was astounded to find that a single teacup was sitting on the table, ready for her to use. _Very interesting_, she mused as she chose a cinnamon-flavored teabag and removed her coat.

As the aroma from the hot drink wafted through the room, the lady smiled welcomingly to her. "You have come at a perfect time. I usually have more business than this around the holidays." Her voice shimmered like silvery waves and Ororo could not seem to take her eyes off of her.

"Thank you. I didn't even know you were here, actually. I sort of just…ran into this place."

The dark-haired woman laughed. "Most people do, usually when they are in the midst of trying to find something." She put her teacup down and folded her hands in her lap. "So my dear one, what is it that you are looking for?"

Ororo felt a strange sense of comfort in the presence of this unfamiliar woman, so she didn't hesitate to share exactly what it was she was searching for. "I need a present for my best friend. I've looked everywhere, but he is very difficult to shop for since I can't think of anything he really needs or wants. I desperately want to find him something exceptional, though, because we only give each other one gift each for the holidays."

"Of course, of course." The woman's smile reached all the way up to her lavender eyes. "Well, tell me more about him."

For nearly an hour, Ororo found herself telling this complete stranger all about her best friend. She told of where they had met, how long they had lived together, and the strange quirky little things that only she knew about him. Like the fact that in the shower he sang songs by the Bee Gees when he thought no one was listening, and that he was a closet bibliophile; he loved to read anything he could get his hands on. She even told her how, oddly enough, Jell-O made him sick and that he was always cold unless he was in at least eighty-degree weather. Ororo didn't know why she suddenly felt comfortable opening up to someone she had never met, but the woman emanated a sense of genuine caring which put her totally at ease, and it was nice to finally be able to say out loud all the things she loved about Remy that she had never dared to speak of before.

The shopkeeper, for her part, was very friendly and listened intently to her companion's every word, never once interrupting. When the younger girl finished speaking, the woman paused for a second, thinking to herself. "It appears that you need something quite special indeed. Your best friend sounds like a lovely individual." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled, watching Ororo exuberantly nod her agreement. "What to send you home with…" She murmured, standing up to pace back and forth in front of the fire.

_What does she mean? _Ororo wondered. "Oh, you don't have to give me anything. I'm sure I'll find something before the end of the day." She was utterly confused as to where this woman was going to bring out a potential present from; the entire store was empty, save for the couch, the counter, and the coffee table.

"No, no, dear. There's a reason this store is called "Anything Your Heart Desires." I'll help you find what you're looking for, just give me a second to think."

Ororo was totally bewildered as she sat quietly, watching the tiny woman walk back and forth, even though she had about a million questions on the tip of her tongue. When the storekeeper finally halted, Ororo found herself holding her breath, wondering what could possibly come next; she half expected her to reach up and reveal a secret compartment that held valuable gifts from behind the mantle.

"I've got it." The dark-haired woman motioned for her younger companion to stand up. "Alright now honey, this may come as sort of a shock, but there's something I need to tell you." Ororo grew a little nervous, thinking that the woman would tell her an awful secret, so she was in no way prepared for the surprise of her life. "I'm a mutant. That's a person with special gifts who can use them to help others." The shopkeeper looked into her young companion's eyes for any trace of panic or mistrust, but instead she found relief and…was that a hint of excitement?

"No way!" Ororo breathed after a second. "I am too. Watch this." Her beautiful eyes clouded over as she made a mist suddenly rise, and then produced a small gust of wind to blow it away. Her final touch was a warm glow of sunshine to reheat the dampened room before she turned back towards the dark-haired lady, smiling.

The shopkeeper hugged Ororo to her joyfully. "How wonderful! I rarely meet other mutants, I don't know why. We're so lucky to have found such good company with each other on this cold winter's day! Well actually, I guess that you're enjoying it very much, you little teenage tempest." She winked at the beaming girl before her. "My power is a bit different than yours, but we'll see what we can do with it. Now, just focus on your affection for your friend and I'll set to work. I promise, nothing I do will hurt you. Just relax."

Ororo planted her feet firmly on the ground and let the natural feelings of peace that the woman radiated wash over her. She thought of Remy singing her favorite song to her, and how he held her close to him under the dark expanse of stars when they had nowhere else to sleep. She thought of him whispering prayers in French to her at night before they drifted off into the land of dreams, and of how he held her hand during the sad parts in movies. She focused on each of these moments as the mutant woman rubbed her thumb like a siphon across Ororo's forehead, drawing out the memories into a long, ethereal string. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked at the sheer length of it, but watched intently as the shopkeeper began to wrap it into a tight circle in the palm of her left hand. Although it should have taken her hours and the sphere should have been at least the size of a beach ball, the lady seemed to finish in minutes, and all the matter of the string was wound so tightly together that the rock she had formed with it was no bigger than a small seashell.

As it cooled down, Ororo could see that the stone was a mix of onyx and ruby intertwined, much like Remy's eyes, and that it was totally smooth, as if it had never been touched by human hands. While she appreciated its beauty immediately, she didn't understand the full depth of what had been created for her until the mutant woman began to explain its powers. "You see, Ororo, this is no ordinary rock. It is a memory stone, capable of holding a little bit of someone's soul that they willingly give to another person. In your case, it will bring your friend Remy warmth whenever he needs it because a tiny part of your capacity to influence the atmosphere is encased in the stone. Whenever he is cold, if he rubs it, it will provide him with comforting heat over his whole body, and the power of this tiny vessel will never lessen; just as your soul can never be destroyed, neither can this keepsake. Not only that, whenever he is apart from you, if he grasps it tight in his palm, it will provide him with a quite vivid and happy memory of your time together. It is the perfect gift to give to someone you love." Her eyes sparkled as she handed the stone over to her young companion.

_Someone I __**love**__, huh? What is that, a hint?_ Ororo thought briefly, but she didn't have time to dwell on that for too long, since all she could think about was what a kickass gift she had for Remy now. She knew it would be something that he would really cherish, and probably keep for the rest of his life. "You're right, this is the most perfect present in the world," she declared gratefully. "Thank you so much. What do I owe you?"

The mutant woman gave a laugh that reminded Ororo of angels singing before replying. "Nothing, my child. I thank you for your company today; it was the nicest present I could think of for a lonely shopkeeper." Her eyes shone beautifully in the flicker of the fire. "Just promise me one thing, though." She paused for a second, making sure she had the full attention of the young girl in front of her. "Don't wait too long to tell him what's really in your heart. This is not a childish relationship that will end in a few months; it is one between matched equals that can last a lifetime if you will allow it."

Ororo began to splutter a reply, trying to come up with a logical reason why that couldn't be true, but she just could not seem to get the words out.

"Are you tired yet of trying to fool yourself with reasons why this would never work? Sweetheart, let go of your fears. If you hold onto them, they will end up being all that you have."

Ororo was shocked at the wisdom of the woman. _How could she possibly know all of this about my life after spending only a couple hours with me?_

"Just learn to listen to that still, small voice inside your heart that guides you towards truth. It will never lead you astray." The mutant woman continued. As she spoke, she wrapped the small stone in a box for her young companion. "Your souls have found each other, however unlikely the chance that they would. Take advantage of this blessing that has been given to you." She smiled down at the girl, handing her the beautifully gift-wrapped package that held such a precious present. "Remember my words, dear one, and enjoy your time with him this holiday." She opened the door, escorting her companion back outdoors where it was now dark and beginning to snow again. "Goodbye, Ororo. And good luck, love."

When Ororo stepped off of the landing and into the snow, she couldn't do anything except stand dumbfounded for a few minutes. Then, a single thought dawned on her that she hadn't registered before. _I never told her my name._ When she looked back to ask how the woman had known who she was, she found that both the store and any traces of its mysterious shopkeeper were gone.

Although she had been absolutely flabbergasted by the day's events, Ororo somehow made it back to the train station. On her way home, she sat mutely, wondering if what she had just experienced had been real. _But it must have been, since I'm still holding the box that she gave me. _She pinched herself to see if she had possibly dreamt the entire ordeal, but when she felt a very real jolt of pain, she shook her head, deciding to just put the whole thing out of her mind. _I'll simply forget about the entire excursion…at least for the time being. _She promptly wrapped the small gift into her innermost sweater where she wouldn't lose it, and tried to clear her mind of all the questions that she couldn't answer, turning instead to other thoughts. _Now, is there anything else that I should get while I'm already out? _She looked around the train at the advertisements, trying to jog her memory, when she caught sight of a tattered supermarket flyer on the seat next to her. _Of course! I'll pick up the food that Remy and I will need to cook Christmas dinner, _she reasoned to herself, and got off at a stop that she knew had a grocery store nearby.

Upon entering the store, she caught a glimpse of a countdown in the window that marked the day as being December 21st. "**ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" **The sign boasted, but that wasn't exactly what grabbed her attention. _If the date is December the 21st, then I have lost track of time. Today is this year's winter solstice, and I neglected to prepare any festivities for the celebration. Forgive me, goddess!_ She made a mental note to purchase some special foods that were commonly used to commemorate the holiday, as well as a Yule log and some mistletoe, if she could find them.

As she shopped, Ororo came across everything she needed. She got all of the items that would be used for her and Remy's annual Christmas feast, and was even able to locate the perfect provisions for her celebration of the winter solstice that night; honey, bread, cheese, and an assortment of delicacies that reminded her of her faraway homeland: persimmons and pomegranates, cashews, almonds, and pistachios. She was particularly fortunate to find a small section at the back of the store that contained holiday decorations as well, including both mistletoe and fragrant Yule logs. She chose one of each, and also decided to buy some bright boughs of evergreen before heading up to the checkout line.

While Ororo passed the time in the long queue of people waiting to make their purchases, her mind began to wander into familiar territory; each year, as the winter solstice approached, she always began to feel a little homesick. Although she had grown to love Christmas after moving to the United States, she found that at this time of the year, since Christmas celebrations in America often overwhelmed any other festivities, she often wished to be back in a place where people understood how important her own holiday was to her. Of course, the only person that she had ever voiced these feelings of isolation to was Remy, and he tried desperately each year to incorporate some of her winter solstice traditions into their Christmas revelry. _But it's just not the same, _Ororo sighed as she finished paying for her groceries. She left the supermarket laden down with packages and made her way back to the train, lonely thoughts still lingering at the edges of her mind.

When Ororo finally arrived back at the apartment, she was nothing short of exhausted from her excursion. She dragged herself up the stairs, wishing that she and Remy had taken up residence in a building that had an elevator, and became so wrapped up in finding room for her packages in front of their door that she failed to notice that there were several delicious smells wafting down the hall. She fumbled around for her key for awhile but eventually became too irritated to look any longer, and began knocking on the door, begging Remy to come and open it for her. Her mind was only on getting into the apartment and sitting down when suddenly the door whipped open to reveal one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"SURPRISE!" Remy shouted, reaching over to grab his best friend in a bear hug.

Ororo couldn't believe her eyes. There were no lamps on, but the entire room had been decked out in colored holiday lights. They stretched across the ceiling and over the walls; they had been wound around the edges of doorways, and even hung in front of the windows like a dazzling curtain, and in between every few pairs of bulbs there was a fresh-cut flower entwined in the wires. All of her favorite winter blossoms were there: amaryllises, orchids, gerberas, tulips, nerines and roses, and of course, sprigs of holly and ivy as well. She had no idea how Remy had managed to pull off decorating to such an incredible degree. "What is all this for?"

"De winter solstice, what else?" Remy smiled widely at her, very much enjoying her shocked expression. "And dere's more, padnat."

"What? I mean, I can't believe this! We never celebrate my holiday like this…ever!"

"Dat's true, we haven't in de past, but dat wasn't right. Just 'cause it's not mainstream don' mean it's not important. So this year, Remy figure he make it up to you, mon ami." He grabbed her hand and helped her step over the packages before leading her into their kitchen, which extended out from the side of the living room.

For the first time, Ororo noticed the delicious aroma that she had been too preoccupied to detect earlier. "Remy, what did you cook? It smells like a three-course meal in here."

"Absolument! It's broiled stuffed snapper wit' roasted red potatoes, a side of shrimp and sausage jambalaya, an' a fried crawfish salad."

Ororo laughed. "Just like Tante Mattie used to make for us when we were younger!"

"Dat's why I knew you'd like it," Remy smiled back at her. "However, I hope you brought dessert. You usually pick somet'ing up ev'ry year for de holiday, and I didn' know what kinda sweets to get."

"You are in luck, my friend. I have brought home fruits, nuts and honey to celebrate."

Remy threw his hands up into the air. "Excellent! Den we have everything. I say we eat now; dis Cajun boy's been waitin' all day to try de food he made," he chuckled.

"Alright, but first, just let me bring the groceries in," Ororo responded. She strode back towards the door, grabbing as many bags as she could at once, and began putting all the food away. As she worked, she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky as to have a best friend like Remy. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him bustle around preparing dinner plates for the both of them, and found herself just enjoying the beauty of everything he had taken the time to do for her. No one had ever treated her as someone special before; she had been little more than a street urchin for most of her life, and now, suddenly, here was this handsome man doing everything in his power to ensure her happiness. Ororo couldn't remember a time that she had felt so treasured in her entire life. She grabbed the last bag that held the Yule log and other decorations and put it in the living room, then returned to the kitchen where her companion was waiting.

Remy had already set their dinner down on the table and moved to pull out a chair for Ororo, but she stopped him and instead, wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug that allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, my dearest friend," she said to him softly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Remy reached up to stroke her hair and she was surprised to notice that he took somewhat of a shaky breath. "Petit, you have no idea how much YOU mean t' me." Ororo shivered, trying not to read too much into his words, and simply enjoyed their lingering embrace while it lasted. Finally, Remy broke the silence, declaring, "Well, I guess we should eat, neh? B'fore it get all cold…" He sat down, pulling a plate towards him while Ororo did the same, and then watched anxiously as she took her first mouthful.

He only relaxed once he saw his friend's face break into a look of delight and proclaim his dinner to be the best she'd ever tasted. "Tante Mattie would be proud," she told him, taking pleasure in how he glowed with pride at the compliment. The two friends spent the rest of the meal in blissful companionship, talking about nothing in particular, merely enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the holiday.

After dinner was finished, Remy began the dishes while Ororo set up their dessert spread on the coffee table in the living room. She heaped the pomegranate seeds into a bowl, strew the nuts about a decorative platter, and cut the persimmons into delicate segments. After the cheese had been carved into thin wedges, she placed it next to the slices of bread and a bowl of fresh honey, and then, since Remy hadn't yet finished the dishes, she readied the Yule log to place on the fire, and even tacked the evergreen boughs up in the room. _But where is the mistletoe? _She thought to herself. She could have sworn she'd bought a sprig, but it was nowhere to be found. After searching for it for awhile, she eventually gave it up for lost, musing, _oh well; I must have dropped it somewhere outside._ Instead of worrying about it any longer, she turned her mind back to the festivities and called out to her friend, "Are you ready to light the Yule log?"

"Yes, mademoiselle. Well actually, I be ready in just a second." She heard the quick opening of a cabinet door and then a _snap! _as he shut it tight again.

"So Remy, I finally get to see what you've been hiding from me, huh?" Ororo smiled, wondering what else he could possibly have set aside to make this night special.

"Well, to be truthful, you seen mos' of it already, fille. Dose damn lights took up a lotta space!" Remy was pleased to hear her sweet, rippling laugh as he sat down next to her on the sofa. "But you right, dat cabinet's where I been hidin' yo' present, too. Of course, you can' have it until Remy says so."

Ororo rolled her eyes as she watched a smirk creep over her friend's face. "Alright, well then I guess I won't be giving you your present either." With that, she flashed her own wicked grin.

"Hey! I didn' say I wouldn't give it to you, petit; that not fair!" He turned away from her on the couch for a moment, but then slyly shifted just his eyes back in her direction. "Is it a good gift?"

"The best," she replied, chuckling. She very much enjoyed the perfect game of give and take that they performed so well, pretending to be aggravated with each other, playing back and forth.

Remy's eyes lit up as he wondered about the gift she had for him, and began giving directions a mile a minute. "Alright, you put yours down here, right here on de floor under our tree (which, we really should decorate t'morrow, by the way,) an' I'll put mine right next t' yours, and we'll just save 'em to open till we're done feastin' on dese sweets. Sound good, 'Roro?"

Ororo acquiesced, and watched as Remy placed the present he had been concealing in his pocket beneath their little tree. It was in a box that was no bigger than the palm of a hand, and she had a hard time deciding what he could possibly have given her. In the past he had made her things himself and she had kept and cherished each one of them, but none of them had been this size. _Ah, well. I will find out soon enough, I guess. _In the meantime, she pulled out her own gift, which had been nestled in her sweater all this time, none the worse for the wear of being hugged because she had been too caught up in celebrating to remove any layers. She began to strip off the unnecessary clothing as the box lay in her lap for a moment.

While her body naturally attuned itself to the atmosphere around her, she caught her best friend staring quizzically at the tiny package, obviously trying to figure out just as intently as she had what gift had been prepared for him. "Dat must be a special present indeed t' be kept so close t' yo' heart, 'Ro," he remarked throatily, watching her fold up her discarded clothes and rest them on the arm of the sofa. She turned back to him, intending to make a sly remark, but then noticed the look he was giving her. She had expected him to be staring at the box, sizing up what he knew to be his, just as he did when he was working on a job, but instead, his eyes were focused solely on her. It made her feel beautiful in the strangest way, so instead, she smiled at him and gently placed her gift next to his underneath their holiday tree.

Before the two friends turned their focus to the winter solstice foods that Ororo had prepared, they decided to light the Yule log. The custom went that as it was being ignited, a prayer was to be presented to the goddess, thanking her for the return of the light's power over darkness, and although usually Ororo was the one to give thanks, she was surprised by her friend yet again that evening. Before she could begin, he put his hand on her arm and asked, "Chere, can Remy be de one to offer up de prière dis time?" Although feelings of apprehension crept over Ororo, she submitted to his request, hoping that what he said would reflect the importance of the ceremony. Needless to say, her fears were unwarranted, and as she listened to the prayer that Remy tendered to her goddess, she silently asked for forgiveness, knowing that she could have offered no truer sense of gratitude, for his words came directly from the heart.

"T'ank you for all you have giv'n us dis year," he began, as the two of them gazed into the fireplace, waiting for the log to catch. "We appreciate all the opportunities you have placed b'fore us, and we cherish th' friends you have provided for us to journey with." Ororo felt him reach for her hand and wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing them gently. "We t'ank you for halting the darkness an' bringing de light back to us once more. We know you care about even de littlest t'ings on de planet, and so we follow yo' example an' care about each other. T'ank you for another chance to enjoy de holidays together; may we never fo'get yo' great blessings." As Remy concluded, both he and Ororo watched as the log finally burst into a bright blaze, flickering with new energy that seemed to signify hope for the upcoming year.

Softly, Ororo turned to her companion and placed a kiss on his cheek. "That was absolutely beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Remy led her back over to the sofa and leaned against the cushions, gently pulling her with him, resting her body along the length of his. "It was not'ing. I meant every word of it."

Ororo nestled her cheek within the curve of his neck. "No, it was definitely something. You have no idea how much I appreciate all you have done for me tonight. You really showed me that you care about me, and I can't remember anyone ever taking such great pains to surprise me before." She nuzzled up close to his body and the pair lay there silently for awhile with their eyes closed, enjoying the warmth in the room and the intimacy with each other. Finally, Ororo murmured one last question. "Remy?"

"Yes, petit?"

"When you were praying, did it feel like you were speaking to my god or yours?"

Remy paused to think of a sufficient answer. "I guess…I guess I was speakin' t' whatever love is in dis world." As the lights around the room twinkled, the two companions found rest within this quiet revelation, forgetting all else for the moment except the crackle of the fire and the familiarity of their friendship.

Awhile later, after Ororo and Remy had finished their solstice feast, the two friends sat down facing the hearth and pulled their respective gifts over towards themselves. "Now Remy, are you sure that you don't want to exchange gifts on Christmas day? This celebration has been more than enough to satisfy me; I don't mind waiting four more days to make your holiday just as enjoyable."

"No, le bel. I couldn't wait any longer even if I wanted to. I would like you t' open yo' gift t'night. An' besides, dis gives us a chance to do all kinds of different t'ings on Christmas morning; we can watch ev'ry holiday movie ever made on TV, bake cookies t'gether, an' probably decorate our tree, judgin' by how much progress we already made on it." He winked at his friend as she chuckled.

"Alright, if that's what you would like. But I insist that you open your gift first then, my beloved friend."

Remy, of course, needed no persuasion on that front. He opened the box as swiftly as possible, although still with the graceful skill of a thief. Inside, he found the beautiful stone that had been created just for him, and listened as Ororo explained its significance and its powers. She refused to tell him where she'd gotten it, since she felt that it added to the mystery, and Remy assumed out loud that she had picked it up somewhere in the voodoo section of New Orleans before they had left, while Ororo said nothing to either encourage or discourage this particular theory.

In order to try it out, he had Ororo create a small blizzard in the apartment, which she thoroughly enjoyed, especially after decking him in the head with a snowball or two. Remy's whoops of glee were more than enough to assure her that the present was working and that he thought it was the best thing in the world, but nothing could have prepared her for the snowball he promptly planted in her mouth. After spitting it out she laughed goodheartedly with him before letting him know that he was in for the ass-kicking of his life. As they belted snow back and forth, Ororo mused to herself, _I guess that little stone is exactly what he wanted after all. I don't think I've ever seen him willingly pick up anything cold in his life_.

Finally, after much merriment, she cleared the snow away with her mutant powers as it began to melt. She and Remy once again returned to the hearth where, miraculously, the gift he had gotten for her still lay untouched. She heard church bells outside toll eleven o'clock, and experienced a sense of sadness that the winter solstice was almost finished. _Well, I suppose technically it's only begun, and if this night is any indication for the upcoming year, I guess I can accept that this particular celebration is coming to a close._ However, she found herself wishing that she could have her own memory stone with which to replay the night over and over again; therefore, as she bent down to pick up her own present, she heard the promise of the still, small voice inside of her heart once more: _**I will not let you forget**_. Ororo closed her eyes, acknowledging to herself that she understood her heart's assurances, and undid the bow that was wrapped around the small box.

As she opened her eyes and removed the cover, she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. It seemed like everything that happened that night had been stockpiling up in the happiest of places in her soul, but Remy's gift was definitely the icing on the cake. He had gotten her earrings, beautiful earrings like she had never owned. Although they sometimes stole expensive jewelry, they never kept any of it for themselves, and even though she had never complained about not owning fine things, Remy knew that his companion's secret wish was to own a pair of earrings that would not turn her lobes charcoal because they were made from cheap materials. Each delicate earring was shaped out of white gold to resemble two raindrops that were melded together. The drops faced in opposite directions from each other, and in between the pairs lay oval blue sapphires, accented by four tiny diamonds around the edges. They were, without a doubt, the perfect present for a weather goddess, and Ororo could not help but think to herself as tears began to roll down her cheeks, _how fitting that the most beautiful person I have ever known has given me the most beautiful gift I have ever received._

Of course, Remy had been watching her face anxiously, hoping to see signs of joy and excitement, and when he instead caught glimpses of tears slipping from her eyes, he was sure that he had unintentionally made a big mistake. He reached over to grab her hand and apologize, but before he could say a word, he was completely taken aback as she launched herself into his arms. "Beb, I don' understand," he said truthfully, stroking her hair as she cried. "You like de gift or no?"

In between her tears Ororo managed to blubber out the words, "Th-they're…beautiful!"

Poor Remy was so confused by this time that he found all he could do was hold her tightly. Through her sobs, he picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and laid them both down on the couch, her on top of him with her cheek resting over his heart. He let her cry for awhile, her tears wetting his shirt, until he noticed that she was smiling through the whole ordeal. "'Roro? I hafta admit dat you scarin' me a little," he said softly to her. "And also, I'm pretty sure dat you're makin' de weather outside go nuts."

Ororo let out a little laugh as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She loved to feel the rumble of his voice inside his chest. "Alright, you won. You gave me the most perfect present imaginable. How did you know that I loved sapphires?"

Remy reached for the small box that was still lying on the floor, and maneuvered his hands to remove the earrings that Ororo was already wearing before putting the new ones on for her. "Because, mon cherie," he whispered in the half-light from the glow of the fire, "they are the color of yo' eyes."

As he clasped the back onto the last earring, he gazed deeply at her, _almost…searching for something_, Ororo thought. That tiny voice inside prodded her once more. _**If you are ever going to tell him that you love him, now is the perfect time. **_It was right; this was her moment, the best opportunity that she had ever been given to be completely honest with him, but however desperately she wanted to say that she loved him more than anyone in the world, the words just would not form. _**Come on, girl,**_ the voice implored, but Ororo felt as if her tongue had been stolen away. As the seconds ticked by, she waited, hoping that Remy would make the first move, but it never once occurred to her that he already **had**, and that he was just as afraid as she was. Finally, there was nothing left for her to do but watch as Remy broke his gaze with her, a look of defeat in his eyes, a moment of heartbreak that would stay with Ororo forever.

She rolled off of her friend, the moment past, and began awkwardly putting away what was left of the fruits and other treats in the kitchen. She did not hear Remy come up behind her and when she turned around from the counter where she was working, they ended up face to face once more. He gazed at her still tear-stained cheeks and how bright her eyes were, and before he lost his nerve, plucked the mistletoe that he had stolen from her bag out of his pocket, held it above their heads and gave her a long, tender kiss…

For a second afterward, the pair remained with their eyes closed, their lips less than a whisper apart. Although they knew that tomorrow they'd mutually gloss over this moment as if it had never happened, the only thing that mattered right now was that they had kissed. Ororo opened her eyes to gaze into his beautiful black and red ones, trying to etch the contour of his face, the line of his jaw, the softness of his mouth into her memory. "Remy -"

He gently put his finger across her lips, cutting her off. "I know dat you love de earrings. Dat's why I got 'em fo' you in de first place. And chere, I love de memory stone you got me. Dis will just be another moment I can keep in it forever now." He brushed the tips of his fingers along her cheek once more, lingering in a final touch, and Ororo wished that the moment would never end.

Finally, she whispered, "Thank you for tonight, Remy."

His reply was simple, "No petit, thank you." With that last remark, he left her to get ready for bed, and when she went to sleep herself that night, she found him already curled up on his side. Softly, Ororo lifted his arm and snuggled her body up to fit his. _A perfect match_, she reflected; and in every sense, they were.

_**** PRESENT DAY ****_

Storm came out of her reverie with tears in her eyes. She glanced out the window reflexively to check on the weather and noticed storm clouds brewing in the sky, so she quickly squashed her emotions back down to a maintainable level. _I've spent my entire life learning to control my feelings, and yet still, the only person who manages to get under my skin is Remy LeBeau. _She picked up the dress he had found for her once more and gazed into the mirror, trying hard not to remember all the other chances that she had let slip by her like a thief in the night. _It is my own fault that I am stuck here in this place. I should have told him the truth many years ago; if I had, maybe things would be different now. _She could not help but recall Remy's exuberant joy when he first found out that he could carry a little piece of her with him wherever he went, and even more unforgettable was the look of deep devotion that had been apparent in his eyes after he had kissed her. The memories trailed over her skin like ghosts, causing her flesh to bump up with a chill that she had rarely felt before. There was only one thing to do now, and she knew exactly what it was.

She strode purposefully over to her dresser and opened the false bottom of one of the drawers, pulling out the earrings that Gambit had given her so long ago. She slipped them into her naked ears and returned to the mirror, only hesitating for a moment to gaze at the sapphires that held so much significance, before stepping into her new dress for the first time. Immediately, she was awestruck at how perfectly it had been created for her measurements; she was sure that she was the only one in the world who it would ever fit. As she spun around to marvel at the flawlessness of the design, she remembered that there were also matching shoes and went to retrieve them. Stepping into the high stilettos for the first time, Storm was equally shocked at how comfortable they were. It was as if she was running barefoot through the fields rather than standing on spindly, jewel-encrusted shoes that had to be tied halfway up her legs. They were a deep blue that exactly matched the tone of the dress, and were accentuated with what appeared to be real diamonds along the curve of the vamp, which covered the top part of her foot. She couldn't believe that Remy had found something like this in a store.

_**But he didn't**_, the small voice reminded her.

_That's true_, Ororo thought to herself. _Where did he say he got these again? _Her mind had been so full of other thoughts that she'd forgotten all about the conversation that she'd overheard between Gambit and Jubilee, the discussion that had sparked all of this contemplation in the first place. In a flash, she recalled Remy's last words with nearly crystal-clear clarity…_"__Pinky swear wit' Remy, petit. Pinky swear dat you won' tell Stormy a mutant femme formed dat dress outta my feelings fo' her.__"_

Ororo couldn't believe it. "It can't possibly be…" she whispered to herself in the mirror. _Could the same woman who created the memory stone for Remy be the one who made the dress for me?_ Although it seemed like an insanely unlikely coincidence, Storm figured that maybe it was time to go talk to Remy before she left, finally telling him after all these years where she had gotten the stone from. _I wonder if he even uses it anymore, _she mused silently, and then felt once again the subtle prodding of the still, small guide from her heart. _**There are probably some more important things that you could be discussing with him, **_it told her. Storm took one last look at herself in the dress, twirling around in front of the mirror to take in the full effect. _That is, of course, correct as usual. If tonight is about change and making up for lost time, I might as well go all the way. What did that woman tell me so long ago? That's right: "Let go of your fears. If you hold onto them, they will end up being all that you have." I can't believe how right she was. I've wasted so many years keeping myself apart from others so that no one could hurt me, but it was a lonely road to choose. Who would ever think that I, the goddess of the storm, would be afraid to tell someone that I loved them? What a fool I have been; but it ends __**tonight**__. _With that last powerful thought, the existentially beautiful weather goddess strode off for the first time in many years with a definitive purpose…she would do Gambit justice, since he had picked out this stunning outfit for her, and make sure to be nothing short of drop-dead gorgeous in it when she went down to see him. For the first time in a long time, she remembered what it was like to feel alive again, and in her great joy, she threw open her window with a gust of air and flew out into the night, laughing with the wind, reveling in the glory of nature and in the possibilities of the evening to come.

* * *

* **AN:** WOW! I definitely hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because it is easily the longest one I have ever written, and probably will ever write again, haha Just a few last minor details: Bob Dylan released "To Make You Feel My Love" in 1997 and Garth Brooks did a beautiful cover of it soon after, so forgive me for stretching the truth a bit and allowing Ororo and Remy to enjoy the song in the 1980s. Also, I think we'll obviously have to take a look back at the mutant shopkeeper. So she didn't know that Storm was a mutant at first, but she did know that Jubilee was one when she met her in an earlier chapter. That's because the memory that Storm is recalling happened nearly fifteen years ago, and since then, the woman has had a significant amount of time to perfect her empathic powers. Also, the reason that the woman knew so much about Gambit's situation was because when she reached into his heart and saw a mental picture of the woman he loved, she remembered meeting Ororo years ago, and so therefore attempted to get him to realize that something had been going on between them for a long time. Alright, I've definitely said enough this time around, so I'll be signing off. Hopefully expect another chapter soon, and please review, review, review! Thank you, and happy holidays to all!


	7. Revealing Reveries

_* I hope you all can forgive my lack of progress on this story, due to constant moving and other uncertainties. I have finally completed the next chapter so PLEASE review, as it completely makes my day when you do. Thanks for continuing to read, and of course, I still own no Marvel characters :-)_

**Right Now Is All That Matters**

Twilight slipped over the grounds, edging its way up the mansion, while stars seemed to dance through the warm night air, leaving imprints of light wherever they wandered. Almost everyone in the Xavier Institute had their windows thrown open while they readied themselves to spend an exciting night out on the town…well, all except one. One man lay in his darkened room with the curtains drawn, trying desperately not to think the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Usually when he was this stressed out, he would journey up to the attic to talk to his best friend, but of course, that would only work if she weren't currently the object of his consternation. _Damn it, what was I thinking, agreeing t' go out t'night? I'm gonna get to whatever crappy bar we're goin' to and compare every single woman dere to de only one dat matters anyway: Ororo. I should jus' stay home instead and sleep off dis whole freakin' day._ The minutes had crawled by since he'd gone up to his room, inching closer and closer to the time he had promised to meet Wolverine downstairs, but he just couldn't seem to muster up the will to get ready. Instead, thoughts of Ororo washed over him like a wave, overwhelming him, and he let himself drown in them…

"_You know, we really should have codenames when we're out in the field," Ororo remarked one day. She had her head on Remy's chest as they lay in the middle of a clearing, blowing dandelion seeds at each other._

_He laughed at her before answering. "What de heck made you t'ink of dat, petit? Here we are relaxin', and you still t'inkin' about workin'!"_

_Ororo took this opportunity to blow a particularly full bloom right into his face. "Being off-duty doesn't mean my brain has shut down, unlike yours." She smiled at him, her eyes crinkling with mirth._

"_Ha, ha, very funny." He playfully pushed her off of him and then sat up, his arms resting on his knees. "Well, what kind o' codenames, I guess?"_

"_I don't know." Ororo still lay on her back, gazing into the sky. "They could have something to do with our powers, and then if anyone ever caught us unaware, they wouldn't know our real names." Her fingers trailed lazily through the grass as she replied._

_Remy stuck out his chest. "Okay, den I got de perfect name fo' myself: Gargantua!"_

_Ororo slowly closed and reopened her eyes. "Dare I ask what that name is supposed to be referring to?"_

_Remy had an extremely lewd answer right on the tip of his tongue, but one glance at Ororo's stern demeanor undid his natural courage. "Never mind."_

"_Yes, I thought that's how you'd feel." She narrowed her eyes in his direction before a wry smile managed to worm its way through her steely gaze. "If you're going to be Gargantua, I guess that would make me Super Tits."_

"_Oh my God!" Remy guffawed, laughing so hard that he fell backwards. "I cannot believe you just said dat!"_

"_Hey, if the shoe fits." Her smirk was devilish. She loved to catch people off-guard, and Remy knew it._

"_Super Tits," he chuckled to himself. "Unbelievable…" He got to his feet, and leaned down to pull Ororo up, too._

"_What a classic team that would be, huh, my friend? Just think of the injustices we could battle…we could stop bad sex virtually everywhere we went!"_

_Remy's eyes widened in surprise. "And what would you know about bad sex, Miss Innocence?"_

"_You don't have to be experienced to know what good sex is meant to be like."_

"_Oh yeah?" They had been walking down the sun-speckled path that would lead them back to their borrowed country home, but all of a sudden, Ororo found herself pressed up against a tree by her companion, his whisper husky in her ear. "Then show me, petit."_

_Ororo hesitated for a second, unsure of his motives, but then noticed that Remy had strategically placed his hand on her back to shelter her from an uncomfortable knot in the tree. She met his dark eyes with her own bright ones, and reached up to lightly trail her fingers down the side of his face. He leaned into the palm of her hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, enjoying the fact that her pulse quickened as his lips lingered there. Ororo moved her body closer to his and licked up the side of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He felt a fever coming over him as she continued her ministrations, especially when her fingers softly grazed the edge of his stomach under his shirt. Almost unable to control himself, he whimpered and motioned for her to pull it off, but she shook her head, "Not yet." Taking his hand, she led him backwards, into another clearing beyond the trees. She lay down and motioned for him to move between her legs. He quickly obliged, and began massaging her calf and thigh muscles. "Ooh, you know how much I like that," she replied throatily._

"_But I never got dis kinda response before, beb." Her moans of approval were like music to his ears, and he made his way down to her sandals to slide them off. Next, he inched his way up her body, sensually licking first the inside of her exposed thighs and then the tender part of her neck, close to her jaw line. When he stopped, she reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it off of him in one movement. He sat up, kneeling between her legs, watching as she played with the bottom of her shirt. It was so tantalizing, seeing merely an inch or so of her beautiful skin. Although she'd worn bras around him before, he had never seen her fully naked, and the thought that he might get to now was almost too much._

"_Remy." Her mouth whispering his name like this was nothing short of a dream come true. "Remy, I want you to touch me until you're the only man I ever want." He slid his hands down onto her hips, pushing aside the fabric of her shorts, and began massaging the sensitive skin there. As her groans grew more persistent, he moved his mouth to each spot, making her positively writhe with pleasure. Grazing his nails along the inside of her thighs, he could feel how warm she was between her legs, and it took every inch of his will to turn his attention back to her stomach, inching her shirt up as he kissed her higher and higher._

_His lips stopped, however, right at the meeting of her ribcage, where her bra began. "Ororo, you sure?" He whispered huskily. He was almost devastated when, in reply, she pushed him off of her and stood up. She took a few steps back from him, a wild look in her eyes, and he was sure that she would run, taking all of his happiness with her._

_Instead, he found that she was speaking to him. "I need you to tell me the truth."_

"_De truth about what, chere?"_

_Rather than supplying an answer, she stood there silently, illuminated by the half-light shining through the forest._

_Finally grasping her meaningful stare, he marveled, __**The truth. **__**After all this time an' everyt'ing that we been through, she still don' know how I feel about her. **__He took a deep breath, willing his words to not be overcome by his passion. "Mon coeur, you are th' most beautiful woman ever t' grace this planet." He stepped closer to her, diminishing the space in between them. "You're de storm I can't help but chase, but know I'll never catch an' tame." He was near enough to her now that he could reach out and caress her face. "Instead, __chéri, I wait for __**you **__t' wrap me up in all dat you are." _

_For a brief second, the couple was suspended in time and space as if nothing else existed besides them, but the spell broke as Ororo suddenly leaned into his body and shared a kiss with him that expressed all their suppressed passion from over the years. When they finally broke apart, Remy laughed. "May I assume, then, that you like de nickname I picked fo' you?"_

"_Storm?" She replied breathlessly._

"_Oui. My Stormy…" He rolled the name off of his tongue, tasting its perfection._

_A breeze tried to worm its way in between the lovers, but Ororo grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her. "The only thing I like better than the sound of my name, is hearing you say it," she smiled, before beginning to lead the way back to their home._

_At first both were silent, marveling at the wonder of the day's events, but a question burned inside Remy's brain that he couldn't keep quiet for long. "What happens now, mon ame?" He stopped in the middle of the path, struggling with his next sentence, wondering if he should say it or not. "'Roro…will any o' this be real t'morrow?" He was remembering their kiss during the winter solstice, and how it hadn't seemed to change anything between them in the following months._

_Ororo turned to face him. "It's as real as we make it, right now and for the rest of time." Her eyes found his and Remy felt peace wash over his soul._

"_Den what's my codename, chere?"_

_The newly-christened Storm considered his question a moment before answering. Taking his hands in hers again she replied, "Gambit. Your name is Gambit…for one who is willing to sacrifice much to gain something even greater." She smiled at him and his heart pulsed faster than he thought possible._

"_Greater, huh?" He grinned coyly. "Our relationship's already amazin', beb. How could it possibly get any better?"_

"_Please allow me to show you," Ororo winked as she led the way back up to their cottage._

Gambit pulled himself out of his reverie supremely frustrated with himself. _Man, I had everyt'in' I wanted then. How did dat part of our relationship get lost in time? _But he knew exactly what the answer was to that question. Not long after, Xavier had found them and offered them both a place in his school. They had discussed the possibility of going, but the truth was that while Remy was not ready to give up his life of freedom yet, Ororo desperately wanted to go and learn more about her powers. Therefore, instead of cajoling her into staying, he told her to follow her heart, and merely hoped that it would lead her to remain with him. When she left for the Xavier Institute, he beat himself up for months, wondering if he had just been honest and told her outright that he loved her, would she have stayed with him? But what had already happened couldn't be altered, and he spent three long years without her, struggling to make it from phone call to phone call.

_What a fool I was, _he thought. _I shoulda jus' followed her right away, 'stead of being so selfish. _ After all the time it had taken him to give up on being the untouchable thief, had there really been anything to show for it? Those years remained some of the loneliest of his life, right on par with the way he'd felt before he met Ororo. And then when he'd finally returned to the place he had always fit, by her side, as part of her family, he'd felt awkward trying to start things up again, since they hadn't been together romantically in so long. _I messed up th' best thing I ever had goin'. _He shook his head and sighed to himself. "Well, it's too late now. We're both completely differen' people from who we were back den…no more midnight raids, an' no more first loves." Resigned to his fate, Gambit finally got out of bed and stumbled towards the shower, unaware of anything else but his own numbness. It was a shame, however, that his curtains weren't open; maybe if they were, he would have felt the change in the night air, and been one of the few to witness the goddess's return.

* * *

***AN: 'mon coeur' = my heart, 'mon ame' = my soul, 'oui' = yes...and P.S., if anyone knows how I can make larger spaces where I need to, please message me! I'm constantly frustrated by my basic HTML knowledge not being able to assist me on this site. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
